


Surprised?

by Curious



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel knows the Doctor, it's based off a gif set I saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious/pseuds/Curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in the middle of a him versus Daleks, and who is the familiar man who comes to the rescue just to throw them into something more dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something like a GIF set on Tumblr about this, and I thought, hell, why not? So I wrote this, I hope it's not too bad. But I like it anyway, so I hope you do too. Thank you.  
> P.S. leave a comment. What did you think?

Damn daleks, turning up at every given moment. He stood there, the Doctor and Daleks, once again. Hardened memories of the Time War flashing in the back of his head involuntarily as he stared at the pepper shaker lookalikes.  
The Doctor had his hand up, the weapon he was threatening with in his hand. It was a blinking contest between them, and the Doctor didn't plan on blinking first the Daleks didn't seem so keen to either.  
But he had to get out, with Amy and Rory standing behind him, watching him, hoping for the best. He couldn't let them die, not Amy, not here, not now.  
In the corner of his eyes he saw the doors swing open.  
"Duude!" A voice said as a honey coloured haired man that the Doctor has sworn he's seen before. "What took you so long?" He asked, unaware of the danger before him.  
"WHO ARE YOU, EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!" One of the two Daleks demanded with that awful robotic voice.  
"I'm trying to destroy these Daleks, get out!" The Doctor ordered to him, but the man smiled, how could he smile?  
With a simple motion his hand lifted and a flick of his eyebrow and a snap of his fingers, the Doctor almost missed the site. The Dalek that spoke burst into a blue flame, exploding and imploding at the same time, being reduced to absolutely nothing.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" A Dalek exclaimed.  
"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," the man tutted, "you have other issues to deal with, bigger. So let's make this easy for you." He said as he snapped again, each and every Dalek in the room exploding and turning to nothing, as if they weren't there at all.  
"How-you-who?" He fumbled with his words, he was at utter and total loss for the words to say. He pointed from the man to where Daleks once stood, the blue light reminded him of something, just one of those little memories in the back of his head that he couldn't quite reach to remember.  
"What...just happened?" Rory asked, looking around him as though a Dalek could appear at any moment, but that only happens when you let your guard down.  
"Who are you? And you know,how did you do that snappy boom thing?" Amy asked, waving her hand around the room as the man looked more than amused with himself.  
"I know you, where do I know you?" The Doctor demanded, pointing a finger a finger at him, he continued to look unfazed as the three approaches the smug man.  
" I said, more important, stupid and boring matters to attend to, Doctor. We need your help." The nam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
The name were ringing more bells in the Doctors head, it's like trying to remember if a childhood memory was dream or a memory. Amy continued to ask how did he do the 'snappy exploding' thing.  
"I know you, but I can't remember, why?" The Doctor asked. "Who are you and why do you need me?"  
The honey haired man rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Doctor. Lighten up!" He liften his hand and snapped his fingers, a connection felt like it was made in his head. "AH!" He shouted, jumping suddenly, causing Rory and Amy to jump and cling to one another in shock.  
"Gabriel! The angel!" The Doctor shouted.  
"Well isn't that a nice change of mood." Gabriel smirked, crossing his arms as the Doctor laughed hugged him.  
"Doctor, explain, who is he?" Amy demanded.  
"And what do you mean by angel?" Rory added.  
"Ah, well, looks like these two are keepers." Gabriel muttered as the Doctor let him go.  
"Yes! Well, this is Gabriel, you know, the archangel." The Doctor gleamed, smiling and clapping his hands together before raising them in the air. "Angels, think of it! Real, properly real angels!"  
"You mean like Michael andstuff?" Amy asked confused.  
Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, like Michael." He groaned. "He's a know-it-all."  
Rory had his mouth open slightly. "Are..you...serious?" He asked slowly,hardly believing that it was real, that this was really even happening.  
"Rory, Rory, Rory, open your mind a bit." The Doctor walked around them, putting his arms between both, a smiled broad on his lips.  
"Doctor..." Gabriel smirked.  
"Yes, well, anyway, more pressing matters." He smiled a dangerous smile, one that was ready to save words of people. "What am I needed for?"  
Gabriel smiled, his teeth grinning as a chocolate bar appeared in his hand as he started to eat from it. "The TARDIS would be a better location for this." He replied.


	2. A Little Bit Clear

"Where have you been? The last time I saw you it was back in the medieval times you had a different face then." The Doctor said, taking a bite of the tart he had tried to pass off as a bomb.  
"Like you should talk, Doc.dl How many faces have you gone through?" He smirked.  
"Angels, really real angels. Doctor, how come we've never met angels before if you're all buddy buddy with them?" Amy asked, standing close to him as they walked to the TARDIS.  
"I'm not." He replied simply.  
"You're not what?" She raised her eyebrow at him, her voice warning that he better stop with the one sentence answers.  
"I'm not all buddy buddy with them, the angels, only Gabriel, he's the only one I have met." He stated, motioning to him.  
"Why not?" Rory asked as he stepped to the other side of the Doctor, watching him as if the answers would pop onto his face.  
"My brothers are a bunch of D-bags with sticks up their butts. Father knows they they can't take a joke if their lives depended on it." Gabriel sighed, turning around and looking at the three if them, who turned their gaze to him, eyeing him. Rory and Amy sure as hell didn't believe he, some American bloke could be an angel. Maybe some alien, unless he was from the future. Rory knew that it was hypothesized that the human would develop and be able to access more of the brain, maybe that's all this Gabriel was, a guy who is simply able to manipulate atoms to his desire because he could use more of his brain.  
"Father?" Amy asked. "You mean Santa?"  
"No, I mean god, ginger." The angel replied.  
"That's what I mean." She stated. The Doctor gave him a certain look. One he knew to just drop it.  
"Yes. God-Santa, is my father."  
"If God is real where is he? Does He know that the world has almost ended multiple time?" Rory asked, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, I'm sure dear old dad knows but he just doesn't care." He retorted as he stepped to the blue box.  
"If you're an angel then where are your wings?" Amy demanded.  
"We can't see them- well you can't." The Doctor shrugged.  
"And you...can?" Rory Inquired, looking back at Gabriel who was looking a bit annoyed.  
"They flicker." He shrugged. They were quiet for a moment before the Doctor clapped his hand (and rather loudly at that). "What have you got for me?" He smirked.  
"You ready for a mission from the angels?" Gabriel , crossing his arms over his chest, making it clear this won't be an easy task.  
"Of course I am. I'm always ready for a mission from angels." He said, straightening his bowtie as he often does when something difficult is on the horizon. "What is it?"


End file.
